Ailes de amour
by Suzuriin
Summary: Mermaid Melody Yuri oneshots. Chapter 4: Seira x Lucia. Warning: Yuri fluff and suggestiveness, with some incest pairs. Het elitists beware.
1. Deep Blue x Purple

Looking through this section, I have noticed something.

The lack of yuri.

Stories about the 8th Mermaid Princess and Kaito and Lucia's love are good and all.

But with a show like Mermaid Melody, with a large female cast and _loads_ of yuri potential, one has to say 'But why is the yuri gone?!'

So I decided it's my duty to bring you all yuri oneshots, starting with my yuri OTP, NoelxCaren!

CC will be welcomed, Flames and shouts of 'ew lesbians' will be ignored and just so people won't sue me, here's a disclaimer.

**I do not own Mermaid Melody! If I did, it'd be a yuri harem series with no Lucia as a main character and Rina will actually get screentime!**

* * *

"Watcha' staring at Noel?" 

No answer.

"Noeeeeel?"

"Oh, I'm just looking at the sky…"

Silence.

"Why? It's all cloudy and boring"

More silence.

"Because a storm's coming"  
"Does that mean we have to go back underwater?"

"Caren, it does"

"But I'm tired of the water, I wanna stay on land"

"But you know how you get in storms"

"I don't care Noel, I'm staying on land"

"Well at least come with me into the cave"

Even more silence.

"Okay"

"First, pull me up"

Caren looked at her sister, lying down with her arms out stretched. The rain was lightly pattering down on the sand and still ocean as the twins were relaxing at the beach.

She sighed as she walked in front of Noel and took the girl's hands and pulled. Noel was quickly pulled up, but lost her balance and fell on top of Caren.

"Argh, Noel, get off of me!" Caren exclaimed, looking at the sky. Noel was laughing, oblivious to the fact that the rain was getting harder and they were getting soaked to the bone.

"Noel, we should get to the cave n-eeeek!" Caren squealed as the thunder and lighting slashed through the sky near them. She quickly held on to Noel as tears of fright sprang to her eyes. Noel smiled and got up, holding her sister tightly as she stood up, pulling Caren with her.

"C'mon, am I going to have to pull you to the cave?" Noel asked and her sister reluctantly let go of her.

Thunder and lightning sounded again.

Caren squealed and latched onto her sister again, not daring to let go again.

"C'mon, let's run to the cave" Caren yelled over the thunder. Noel nodded and removed her sister's arms from her waist, grabbed her wrist instead and ran. The rain was getting lighter, but nowhere near bearable to be out without an umbrella.

The twins reached the cave and fell over out of exhaustion. Caren was blushing out of embarrassment, for she had repeatedly squealed and almost cried from the amount of thunder and lightning.

"I'm soaked Noel, and its cold" Caren pouted.

"Well, let's take our clothes off and stay close. No one is going to walk past this cave in this weather" Noel suggested. Caren nodded, and was glad the cave was dark enough to hide her blush. In a few minutes the twins were butt naked and in each other's arms, keeping as much body heat from escaping as possible.

"Is it warmer, Caren?" Noel asked her red faced twin.

"Yeah" Caren muttered, the blush getting bigger. Noel noticed her twin was embarrassed as hell. Feeling particularly evil, she took her twin's face her hands and kissed her. What lasted about 5 seconds lasted an eternity for the two. As they parted Caren's blush was brick red and Noel just laughed.

"I love you Caren" Noel said, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. Caren blushed harder and put her arms around her sister.

"Ditto" Caren answered, resting her head on top of Noel's.

The rain was slowing down to a light drizzle, but the twins didn't want to move.

It wasn't everyday that you get stuck naked in a cave with the one you love, is it?

* * *

Have I killed your brains yet? 

Anyway, next fic will be one sided HanonxLucia, so...stay tuned? D


	2. Pink x Aqua

Hay! Welcome back to my yuri/shoujo-ai fic of doom!

Now time for review responses!

**'Lunar-chan':** Of course! I was planning to do something with one of the Orange Mermaids, either SaraxCoco, SeiraxSara or SeiraxLucia, and since somebody wants a SaraxCoco fic, I'm definetly writing that one first, despite the lolicon writing urges p.

**'Me':** No offence, but...the hell? 1. That wasn't a review, it was begging me to write your favorite couple. 2. This is a yuri fic. Like hell I'm going to write the overrated, overwritten and _het_ pairing that is KaitoxLucia in this fic. And 3. Learn some grammar before you go around begging people. I might've written a KaitoxLucia fic oneday, if your request was nicely written.

Anyway, moving away from there, here is probably one of the cutest and canon supported pairings ever (C'mon. They _live_ together. Not even Kaito and Lucia live together) HanonxLucia!

_Disclaimer: MMPPP is not mine. When I get rich enough, I'll buy the franchise for Michiko Yokote and continue the story, bringing Gakuto back to live to become Kaito's love and Sara back to live to be Coco's. Or Seira's. Or everyone's. Untill then, Sara and Gakuto are dead and in love._

* * *

The sound of a fist hitting wood echoed through the hallway.

"Hanon? This is Kaito" a deep voice called from the other side of a young girl's door. She got up and opened the door.

"Come in Kaito!" The young girl chirped cheerfully. Kaito nodded and walked inside the young girl's room.

"It's not all that different from Lucia's room is it, Hanon?" Kaito said, putting his hand's inside the pockets of his school uniform's pants. Hanon glared at the boy.

"What? It's plenty different! My room has a plenty of things different from Lucia's room!" She stormed, leading the boy in front of her to laugh.

"Well, from a guy's perspective it is…" he laughed, sitting down on the nearest chair. Hanon said down on her bed, crossing her arms.

"So, why are you here and not in Lucia's room?" Hanon asked. Kaito looked at Hanon.

"Oh, that…you see, Valentines Day is coming up, and I have no idea…" Kaito started.

"..What to get Lucia and you want my help" Hanon finished, smirking. Kaito nodded, as if he was embarrassed that Hanon could see through him.

"Well, will you help me?" Kaito asked. Hanon looked the boy up and down. For about a month, she had been beginning to dislike Kaito. Well, not really Kaito, but the way he spent every waking minute of his life with Lucia, in reality and in her thoughts.

"Okay, I guess, I wanted to go shopping too" Hanon said, getting up and opening the door.

"Thanks, Hanon!" Kaito said, getting up and walking out of her room with her.

Lucia, however had just walked out of her room to go get a drink from the kitchen, and she saw the two walk down the stairs together. She covered her mouth in surprise.

"Hanon, Kaito…together?" She thought, running about into her room and locking the door.

* * *

"So, Hanon, what were you going to buy?" Kaito asked the young princess by his side. The two were walking down the road above the beach, towards the small markets 3 blocks away from the Pearl Waters hotel. 

"Oh, that? Some flowers and chocolate to send to Mitsuki-sensei overseas" Hanon said stiffly. An awkward silence filled that air after that.

"So, what would Lucia like for Valentines Day?" Kaito said, trying to get some conversation started.

"Material wise, she'd like some chocolates, but I'm sure she'd rather have a kiss from you" Hanon said coldly. Kaito nodded at that, wondering why Hanon was acting so unfriendly. Hanon, however, stopped in her tracks.

"You know, I think she's rather chocolates over a kiss, you've been kissing her too much lately, I'm sure she'd like a change" Hanon said quickly. Kaito blushed and nodded.

"I guess, if that's what will make her happy…" Kaito said sheepishly. Hanon turned to face him.

"Geez Kaito! Why can't you ever do something yourself? It's always Lucia this and Lucia that! You never do anything but think about her!" Hanon yelled at him. Kaito looked startled at the girl's outburst. People around them stared at them too.

"Hanon…are you jealous of Lucia?" Kaito asked. Hanon narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying? That I love you?" Hanon asked angrily "If you are, I don't! I'm sick of you always being around Lucia, and Lucia doing nothing but think of you!". Kaito looked at Hanon, and his mouth formed a small 'o'.

"You love Lucia" He said, looking like everything in the world had just made sense. Hanon looked at him, startled, but silent. Kaito smiled.

"It's alright, you don't need to help me find a present for Lucia" Kaito said "you can give one to her yourself" he finished, walking towards the direction of his house. Hanon looked on after him.

"Thank you, Kaito!" She yelled out to the surfing champions back. He just waved in reply. Hanon smiled at him, and ran back home.

* * *

It had been four days since then, and Lucia hadn't been terribly pleased. She always was looking off into a different world, not concentrating on anything she was supposed to be. 

"Hanon, go talk to Lucia" Nikora said to Hanon after dinner one day "She's been really depressed, and Kaito hasn't given her anything for Valentines Day today…I think something's wrong" she continued.

"I'll do my best, Nikora!" Hanon told the purple haired woman and headed towards Lucia's room. She gathered up her courage and knocked on the door.

'_I can do this; I can give her this…" _Hanon thought as Lucia's muffled voice meekly called out "Come in…"

"Hey! Lucia! How's it going?" Hanon cheerfully asked, bounding into the room. Lucia was sitting on her bed, her body curled up in a ball and her face buried in a pillow. The blonde looked up.

"Nothing…" Lucia said, putting the pillow back at the head of her bed and uncurled herself.

"You haven't talked to me for four days, what's wrong?" Hanon asked, knowing the answer anyway. Lucia looked at Hanon, her eyes looking watery and her fists curled up in her lap.

"Kaito hasn't called me for days…and the other day I saw Kaito walking with you and…he might…" Lucia gasped, trying to keep the tears in. Hanon felt something inside of her tear up.

"_It's always Kaito she's worried about losing…it's never me…" _Hanon thought.

"Oh, it wasn't anything like that Lucia!" Hanon tried to say as cheerfully as she could.

"But..." Lucia started, but was interrupted by something warm and soft meeting her lips. Her eyes widened as she stared into the warm brown eyes of her best friend, her best friend who was _kissing _her.

"Lucia, it was absolutely nothing like that" Hanon said, drawing away, smiling. Lucia was stunned.

"You're my best friend Lucia; I would never do something like that!" Hanon said, hugging the blonde girl. Lucia quickly returned the hug.

"Happy Valentines Day, Lucia!" Hanon laughed in Lucia's ear as she tightened her hold on Lucia.

Even if she couldn't be the only person that Lucia loved, she had to make this moment last.

For what would be the closest time to forever for the two.

* * *

Hooray for PinkxAqua! I personally like this better than my NoelxCaren one, despite how this isn't even an OTP.

Anyway, SaraxCoco is the next fic I'll be writing, and then SeiraxSara. And I want to write some Rina yuri, so anyone who likes any girls with Rina, yell out the pairing and I'll write it.


	3. Yellow x Orange

Yay. I'm back. With yuri!

_Awesome Rapidash:_ :laughs: I was waiting for a sisterxsister comment XD.

I do agree with you, that NoelxCaren is pretty cracked up, but I can't help but like it XD. And thanks for the suggestions! I like the sound of RinaxHanon, and RinaxCaren sounds crackishly awesome :3

_KFG24 : _Thanks! and nope, I don't mind doing MimixSheShe :3

_ryouxmint 4 eva: _I'll try to fit those in too. And omg I had no idea that anyone else supported ErilxIzul :DDDD

_mermaidkagome122:_ Ohoho. You my friend, just gave my my first flames. And they were hilariously bad ones at that. I'm glad I gave you nightmares, you arsetart :3

Thank you for the reviews! D. I hope your opinions of me hasn't changed drastically 8D;

Now here's, as requested, CocoxSara!

* * *

As children, Coco viewed Sara as her best friend that she always looked to, every minute of the day. 

Sara however, saw Coco as a younger sister, even as a bit of a responsibility at times.

She would never tell Coco of course. She was too innocent to be broken by the harsh reality of being years younger than her.

Of course, Sara's view of the younger blonde changed drastically on the day of Coco's Coronation Ceremony.

"Sara! Sara, does my dress look amazing or what?" Coco laughed as she caught the orange haired girl, almost woman, walking through the entrance of the castle. Sara nodded, but her opinions of the dress were much larger than a simple nod.

It was truly gorgeous. The skirt of the dress was shaped like the traditional dress, but it was layered with different shades of yellow, lightest at the top and darkest at the bottom. It even had small yellow daisies embroidered in it. The sleeves were the same, with different layers and small daisies on the ribbons. Her hair was in two pigtails, with layered cloth daisies keeping it in place. Her face was just a big smile, covered in make up. Sara was insanely impressed, and jealous.

"_How come I never got such a nice dress? All they made for me was the traditional, plain dress" _She thought, as Coco waved her hand across her face to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Saaaaraaaa?"

"Oh, sorry…it is very beautiful…" Sara whispered. Coco giggled and nodded, as she turned to swim up to her room again.

"I'm glad you could come! I have something to tell you after the ceremony!" Coco called out, doing a somersault in the water as she swam into her room. Sara looked at the bright yellow door that Coco just swam through, and then swam into the main hall, where many people were talking and stuffing their faces with seafood. She looked very out of place in the hall of yellow coloured mermaids, and buried herself in the corner, not wanting to be stared at.

Suddenly, a younger mermaid swam in front of Sara, and then swam to her eye level. She looked no older than nine years old, and her hair was a dark brown shade. She looked Sara up and down, lighting her face up.

"You're Sari, aren't you?" She asked, clapping her hands in excitement. Sara shook her head and stared.

"I'm Sara, not Sari" She replied.

"Same thing" The younger girl said, playing with her hair "I'm Kobara by the way!" Sara nodded at Kobara.

"Anyway, Coco-sama tells me a lot about you! She says that you're so cool and mature and gentle and pretty and sexy!" Kobara laughed. Sara ignored the girl's awful grammar and decided to repeat the last statement about her.

"And sexy?" She quoted, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kobara exclaimed "She _really_ likes you! She says you're her one and only idol…and love!". Sara's eyes widened slightly, but her blank, yet friendly expression stayed the same.

"I'm Coco's second best friend, by the way, so I'm not lying!" Kobara gloated, closing one eye and patting her chest proudly. Sara nodded in response and turned her head towards the entrance of the hall. Coco was standing there, ready to swim up the middle, sit on her throne and be made the official Princess of the South Pacific Ocean. Sara smiled as the girl started swimming and the rest of her kingdom gathered around her, cheering for her.

"_It's logical that she'd like me…" _Sara mused _"There's no men in the kingdom, homosexuality isn't an uncommon thing…and I'm the closest person there is to her…"_

A loud party and many hours later, Coco was able to swim into her room and take off all her Princess garments and get ready for her sleepover with Sara. She pulled out the extra bed from under her bed and gave it a few sheets. She then swam downstairs and invited Sara up, saying that her bed was ready.

"So, Coco, you wanted to tell me something right?" Sara asked, lying on her smaller and messily made bed. Coco nodded and felt her heart hammering against her ribcage.

"Yes, umm, I…" Coco stuttered.

"Love me?" Sara said, rolling over to face the blonde girl. Coco blushed and nodded furiously.

"You don't mind, do you?" Coco asked, embarrassed that Sara guessed. Sara nodded and scooted closer to her friend.

"I think it's pretty logical…and pretty hot too" Sara said, pulling Coco's face towards hers. Coco however, didn't wait for Sara to get closer, and decided to fall on Sara and quicken the kiss. It was very passionate and rushed, with clashing teeth and bumping noses, but it pretty good for the two's first. Coco moved away before Sara could go further.

"I'm only 13 remember!" Coco teased. Sara sighed and sat up.

"Okay, but promise me when you're legal that I can go all the way!" Sara laughed. Coco giggled in response.

* * *

Coco smiled as Rina, Hanon and Lucia waved goodbye to her and the twins. They had just defeated the evil Gakuto, and were going to head home. However, her body was shivering with horror and sorrow. She kept her shaky smile on when the other three Mermaids were out of sight, but Noel just turned to her friend and smiled comfortingly. 

"It's okay, you can cry now" She said, hugging the screaming Coco she got in response.

"I hate him!" She screamed, her tears blending into the water. "Why did she have to love him? She's dead because of him!" Caren put her hand on Coco's shoulder, and Noel held her friend tighter.

"I-I broke my promise!" Coco cried in anguish.

* * *

Hooo. That turned out sadder than I intended OO. And much more rushed oo; 

Anyway, I'm doing SeiraSara next. And Seira will be slightly older than she is, so you don't need to be worried about being squicked about lolicon 8D. I'm not that bad 8D;


	4. Orange x Pink

Yay. I'm back.

Thank you to everyone who's left reviews! It's great to see yuri love. But, no love for those who have left reviews dissing my OTP. Sorry, that's just the way I am. I love kinky pairings, so yuri twincst is a great thing in my mind.

Now, enjoy the pair! It's seriously grown on me during the making of this. I decided not to do SaraxSeira. Because_ I _got a but squicked out in thinking of it. Also, just a note, **none of these fics are related to each other in anyway. **Except for this sequel oneshot for the SaraCoco fic I have working.

Finally, I **don't** own MMPPP.

* * *

"Lucia…I love you!" 

"Lucia, I've wanted to say something to you for, well, years, but I've been afraid that you wouldn't take me seriously…because I like you…very much!"

"Lucia, will you go out with me? Even if it's a friendly date, I won't care! I really like you!"

"Lucia! It's great to finally be with you in high school!...I've also wanted to tell you that I, well, really like you! I know you've got a boyfriend in Kaito, but…ugh, screw it!"

Practicing how you'll confess your love to the girl you've got the hots for in front of a mirror always feels like you've stooped to a new low. Especially when you're as confident as Seira, saying what she wants to say the moment she wants to say it. If she had only done that the moment she wanted to give a confession to Lucia, she would've been much happier at the moment, no matter what Lucia's answer was. Seira was good at getting over things quickly.

"Seira! Are you deaf or do you not want dinner?" Nikora yelled, knocking on Seira's bedroom door. Seira sighed.

"No, I'm _not_ deaf" she replied, sending one last glance at herself in the mirror before she walked downstairs before Nikora could form a comeback.

Everyone was sitting at the table as usual, everyone being Hanon and Lucia. Seira took her usual place, and began listening into the conversation her friends were having.

"So, anyway, Kaito decided to…" Lucia said, but Seira tuned out of the conversation at that point.

"_Shut up about Kaito…You don't have to make this any harder, Lucia…"_ Seira griped in her mind, pouting and glaring at her food _"She didn't even look at me when I came in the room…"_

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Nikora, who was making her way down the stairs, tried to get the doorbell, but Seira bolted up to the front of the house, knowing who the caller was.

"Flowers for Seira…" the thin, pale looking delivery boy called. Seira grabbed a two two thousand yen bills and handed them over to the boy, who gave her a bouquet of Lilac flowers. Seira gazed at them adoringly. They were so fresh they still had dewdrops scattered through it's petals.

"They're amazing" Seira gasped, fishing out another one thousand yen and handing it to the boy. He smiled back at her tipping his hat, adorned with the logo of his flower shop, the turned his back and walked down the stairs and out of sight. Seira sighed happily, and suddenly bolted upstairs, keeping the lilacs out of view.

"I'm not hungry, Nikora!" she called out, hiding the flowers behind her back. Nikora shrugged, stuffing her face with more mashed potato. Seira darted into her room without the flowers being spotted.

"Augh!" Seira cried, noticing she squashed some of the flowers on her way up. A though occurred to her then. How would she keep the flowers healthy and unscathed until she would admit her crush to Lucia? She mentally winced, and scanned the room for somewhere to hide them. Without any warning whatsoever, the door creaked open. Seira spun around, flowers in plain view, to face Lucia. Her cheeks darkened and her muscles stiffened as Lucia spotted the lilacs.

"Oooh! Who are they from?" Lucia asked teasingly, slinking up to Seira. Seira's drama experience kicked in, as she formed the comeback in her head.

"Why would _you _want to know, Lucia?" Seira asked, imitating Lucia's tone.

"Will you tell me? It'll be our secret?" Lucia asked, gazing at the flowers.

"Hmm" Seira said thoughtfully. She could get the confession over and done with, or she could wait for the right moment.

"How about you meet me at the beach at 11:00 pm, tonight?" Seira proposed "No one will find out there!" Lucia nodded, a realising look coming over her face.

"Sure! I'll tell you my secret too!" Lucia said, clapping her hands together.

"It's a date, then!" Seira laughed, ushering Lucia out of her room.

"By the way…can I eat your dinner?" Lucia asked, getting to the point of her visit. Seira nodded, and closed the door quickly.

Time to prepare.

* * *

The sand's warmth still lingered, even under a small sliver of a moon. The waves broke anything that could be called silence and they crashed down on the sand, making Seira jump a little. The now 14 year old girl had overdone her outfit for the night. She looked like she was going to a school dance, and not meeting her friend for some gossiping. 

However, Seira was confident that this would be a _special _gossip session. One like no others. She would give Lucia the flowers then spill everything. Sounded like a simple plan that Seira was confident to carry through. The crunching of sand could be heard from a distance, and when Seira turned around, she was surprised at who met her eyes.

It was Lucia, like expected, but she was just as dressed up as Seira was. Seira raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, Lucia! All we're doing is gossiping!" Seira laughed, running over to Lucia. Lucia blushed, and scratched her head.

"Well, I decided it would be a special 'gossip session'" Lucia laughed. Seira looked at her friend quizzically.

"So, um, you go first?" Lucia asked. Seira shook her head.

"No way, you first!" Seira sighed, shaking from nervousness.

"Okay, well…" Lucia stuttered, equally nervous "I like you Seira…more than I like Kaito". Seira, out of shock, dropped the flowers she was still holding and held Lucia's hands between her own.

"Me too!" Seira gasped, tears welling in her eyes. She scooped up the flowers and handed them to Lucia.

"So sorry…they've been tossed about!" Seira said, her tears of absolute joy streaming down her face. Lucia hugged the flowers, then held them, along with Seira's hand.

"To tell the truth…Kaito dumped me yesterday…for his friend Yuusei" Lucia said, tears welling up in her eyes. Seira gasped, and held Lucia comfortingly. She now knew what she had to do now. Not just go out with Lucia and have fun like most couples. She had to heal Lucia's broken heart.

"I'm so sorry…" Seira gasped, stroking Lucia's hair. The two fell down onto their knees, holding each other tight and smothering the flower's between them.

"It's okay…" Lucia gasped, smiling through her tears of mixed emotions "You're here, right?"

Seira's light kiss was comforting enough for Lucia to trust.


End file.
